


Needy

by pinkmoogle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmoogle/pseuds/pinkmoogle
Summary: Tumblr Prompt #21: "Are you serious? Here? Now?"Tumblr Prompt #36: "Take. Them. Off."Luring you away during a shopping trip in Lestallum's market becomes an all-consuming need for Noctis.





	Needy

**[Noct ❤️:]**  Where r u?

**[You:]**  Still at the market with Ignis and Prompto. Are you guys finished helping Holly yet?

**[Noct ❤️:]** R u by the vegetables?

You make a face before glancing up from the screen of your cellphone, eyes befalling a nearby vendor stall’s assortment of fruits, vegetables and burlap sacks of colorful spices before you’re turning to look at the one behind you. As expected, its haul is much the same in terms of fruits and vegetables, though the amount of birdbeast eggs piled into baskets along the countertop would make it more of a poultry stall than anything else.

“Why are you—? They’re literally  _everywhere_ , Noctis…” You mumble, confusion evident in your facial expression as you peer around several people in search of a stand that’s selling only vegetables further down the walkway.

Prompto takes notice of this after a few moments, backing away from Ignis’ flank to comfortably stand at your side. “Hey! Need help finding something?”

“Not… really,” you answer truthfully, offering up an apologetic smile in exchange for the blonde’s helpfulness. “I just think that Noctis may be looking for a specific type of—”

_Buzz, buzz._

**[Noct ❤️:]**  dont say anything to him

**[Noct ❤️:]**  Try and sneak away?

You whip your head around after reading the text messages, individually scanning each face within your line of sight for the all-too-familiar steely gaze of the Lucian Prince and coming up perplexingly short; he was here somewhere, but  _where_? If he was here, then that meant that he’d skipped out on Gladio… And if he’d skipped out on Gladio, then that meant —

“Hey, I’ll be right back,” you quickly tell Prompto, now comically puzzled, before assuringly patting his forearm and turning to begin your trek through the throng of people that clog the aisles of Lestallum’s marketplace. You’d catch up with he and Ignis shortly… You weren’t planning on staying gone for long.

_Buzz, buzz._

**[Noct ❤️:]**  Good

**[Noct ❤️:]**  Head to the power plant

Cheeky bastard.

You’d already been heading in the right direction, and you waste less than two minutes combing through the city’s back alleys along the way before fingers suddenly circle your wrist to pull you into a shaded, secluded dead-end filled with hissing pipes and overflowing garbage bins.

“Took you long enough…” Noctis grates against the shell of your ear, body eagerly pressing forward to guide you back into the muggy brick of the building that shields the two of you from the main street.

“What are you  _doing_?” You ask, voice already breathless as he drags his mouth down the soft column of your throat. “You’re supposed to be with Gladio!”

“Screw Gladio.” His voice is strained;  _needy_. “This couldn’t wait.”

“Are you serious? Here?  _Now_?” Despite being out of sight from nearby pedestrians, you can’t help but chance a look at the corner, anyway; the last thing that you wanted was someone discovering the two of you in such a compromising position, but exposure was the least of Noctis’ worries.

“ _Yes_ , here, and  _yes_ , now,” he husks, deft fingers prying apart the opening of his shorts and pushing them down just enough to withdraw himself from the confines. You hear his breath catch at the contact, and when he crushes his mouth against yours with a grunt, a shameless whimper sounds from the back of your throat in reciprocation.

_Fuck, you loved this guy._

“We have to hurry,” you manage to breathe out, panting against his parted lips as he slips both of his hands beneath the flowy fabric of your skirt. “I told Prompto that I wouldn’t be gone long.”

“Gimme these.”

“What?”

“Your panties,” he rasps out, fingers hooking through the elastic and impatiently tugging them past the curve of your hips. “ _I’m gonna hold onto them_.”

When you reach down to try and stop him from pulling them down further, completely petrified at the idea of having to walk around a humid Lestallum  _without panties_  after you just got done letting him fuck you in a  _back alley_ , his hips are roughly pressing forward — the thick, smooth curve of his bare cock bearing down deliciously against the still-clothed crest of your thighs.

“Take. Them.  _Off_.”

Your mouth goes dry at the sudden change of his tone of voice, arousal spearing through your belly as you immediately withdraw your hands to let him slide the flimsy garment down the length of your legs before he’s balling them up to stuff into his pocket.

“I’ll give ‘em back later,” he says, smirking only briefly before he’s hooking his hands through the curves of your knees and hoisting you further up against the wall. “For now, though? We hurry.”


End file.
